Krenar Nightly
Appearance Krenar has purple hair, blue eyes and a tanish skin tone. Krenar is commonly seen wearing a navy blue jacket, with a black tank top, black pants, a yellow and blue belt with a red square in the center of it along with yellow shoes. On rare occasions, he is seen with his navy blue jacket torn up near the edges, giving it a more rough look. He also occasionally wears his hair long when it gets longer than the usual short cut he is mostly seen with, sometimes putting it in a low or high ponytail. Personality Krenar's personality is reminiscent of his father's. He is very quiet. Always serious and uptight. Unlike his father, Krenar smirks from time to time with a grin on his face. He generally only speaks when spoken to and is normally alone, leaning away from crowds. He is cold towards others, but, like his father, he will lend you his hand, fight by your side, and the chances of him telling you his personal feelings are zero to none. He keeps alot of his emotions locked in side, rather than express them, unlike most people do. He hates seeing sorrow and sadness. Krenar loves the people in the world but has a hard time trusting them because he feels that "people change, like they change the water" and that "change" isn't always a positive one. To him it's like "one minute their there, and the next they're gone". However, Krenar will still fight for others even if they have done wrong by him because he believes that "everyone can change if they are willing to". Character Outline Krenar is the first born son of James Nightly. When engaging in a fight, he remains extremely calm, critically analyzing the situation, as his father does. Despite Krenar's cold and distant manner, he acts in a serene way. Always seeking a resolution through normal and peaceful conversation rather than having to engage in a fight. If possible, Krenar tries to avoid physical confrontational conflict by civilized means. Childhood History At birth, Kreed suppressed and sealed away half of Krenars energy & powers, so that when he reached a more mature age he would be able to lean about them and know how to use them effectively. When Krenar was young, at age 10, he quickly rose through the higher level classes of Diskits Academy, making him one of the top and most intelligent students in his class. When Krenar turned 16, Kreed enrolled him into Tempar Enix Academy for four years, stating that it would be good to learn the detailed basic foundation of energy conrol, Kreed also added that it would be good for him because he could explore the world and meet different and diverse people as he did when he was young. At Tempar Enix Academy he would be learning about the different types of energies, powers, abilities and races that had been collectively documented and updated. He also learned energy control and how to hone his skills. During this four year time period, Krenar's hair grew longer but he cut it short soon after graduating. Krenar graduated Templar Enix Academy in the top ten category of students within his class. Krenar is always doing research and gaining more knowledge of the things of the world. He wants to completely understand it and the people in it so he can know how to effectly lead it into the right direction. At a young age, Krenar has already taken on the leardership role in order to assure that the future remains harmonic. The Power To Fight Upon his return from discovering this new found knowledge about energy, James told Krenar about his hidden potential that he had surpressed and sealed away the day Krenar was born, thus explaining to Krenar why he did so. Krenar already understood their reasoning and he respected Kreed and his father's decision. So then Kreed unlocked Krenar's hidden potential and he began to teach Krenar his way of collective knowledege about energy, power and how to control it and not let it control you. A Warrior Of Light Rises With Uncertainty Krenar's training sessions with Kreed began and he already had an edge about the basic concept of energy control, which actually gives him a decent advantage above others. Krenar understands the energy and power control so well that most would think that he should already be able to naturally control his own, but this is not the case. Krenar has a difficult time being able to fully control his own power. He is able to control his energy being able to perform any spell along with being able to create his own energy techniques. Kreed notices this occasionally in their training sessions and comes up with a solution. Kreed suggested to Krenar that if he couldn't fully control his own power then perhaps he should surpress half of it to a more controllable state. Krenar at first rejects his the idea saying that "how can someone hope to save the world if they can't even control their own power", adding that he didn't want to have to seal away half of his energy because he wouldn't be at his strongest. Kreed reassures Krenar that it will take some time to control his power, adding that he himself didn't obtain this kind of power in a day. Kreed goes into further detail about saying that just because someone was born from a strong and powerful race or family doesn't mean that they will immediately have the "power to save the word in a day", adding that it will just take some practice, focus and most of all, confidence along with the beliefe that one day he would. Krenar thought about what Kreed said and thanked him for his advice, so with that Krenar agreed to Kreed's idea. Undiscovered Truth Now that Krenar's power was surpressed to a more controlable level, he was able to handle it better. His training seesions with Kreed quickly improved. Krenar was starting to understand how to take hold of his power. Kreed stressed to Krenar about the importance of being able to fully control his power for the special abilities that he would have to ultimately master. Kreed wanted to focus on Krenar's major special abilities. Krenar has an ability called "Hyper Acceleration", an ability which gives him the power to create explosions or make things explode. The only limitation to this ability is the amount of time it takes to charge the object. The smaller the object, the smaller amount of time it takes to charge it and the larger the object, the larger amount of time it takes to charge it. So generally Krenar will gear this technique towards small and middle sized objects, until he is ready to take it to the next level. Krenar has another ability called "Ocular Eye Beams", this ability allows Krenar to project a jade color ocular optic blast from his eyes. Krenar also has the ability of Telekinesis. Krenar's secondary ability is being able to control the Elemental Natures of Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Awakening Later in the series, Krenar's sealed portion of power accidentally leaks out and awakens his first transformation. As a result of Krenar not being able to control this hidden power, it fluctuates and goes out of control. In the aftermath, Krenar is rendred unconcious and the area is turned into a waste land. Krenar is retrieved by Kreed. While Krenar remains unconcious, he enters his sub-concious mind's sanctuary. While there Krenar meets Rein. She told him that he needed to start believing in himself and to trust his powers. Krenar told her that he was trying but it was difficult, but he couldn't concentrate hard enough and didn't understand why. Rein reminded him that he didn't really need to concentrate and focus extra hard; all he needed to do is believe. Rein also reminded Krenar of the fact that he wasn't alone and he doesn't have to sholder everything. Krenar thought hard about what Rein told him. He then smiled and thanked her. Moments later, Krenar awakened from his brief coma.